vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Горгонопсы
Горгонопсы | image file = Inostrancevia BW.jpg | image descr = Иностранцевия (реконструкция) | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | classis = Синапсиды | ordo = Терапсиды | subordo = Горгонопсы | latin = | wikispecies = Gorgonopsia | commons = Category:Gorgonopsia }} Горгоно́псы ( ) — группа хищных терапсид («зверообразных»). Принадлежат к териодонтам. Доминирующие хищники позднепермской эпохи. Одни из самых примитивных зверообразных. Вторичное небо отсутствует. Не исключается наличие так называемых «носовых турбиналей» — то есть, обонятельных раковин (улучшали чувство обоняния). Мозг крайне примитивен, самой развитой его частью был мозжечок — это обеспечивало хорошую координацию движений. Отличительной особенностью является «саблезубый» тип зубной системы, с практически полным исчезновением заклыковых зубов. Ноги длинные, стройные, задние конечности могли принимать выпрямленное положение, хотя передние оставались полусогнутыми. Впрочем, в последнее время анализ скелета мелких горгонопсов показал возможность передвижения и с выпрямлением передних ног. Вероятно, первые хищники, способные достаточно быстро бегать (на короткие дистанции). Экологически являются аналогом саблезубых кошек. Следует заметить, что клыки многих горгонопсов не уплощенные, а округлые в сечении. Ряд авторов не исключает, что среди горгонопсов наблюдалось значительное экологическое разнообразие — часть видов могла быть полуводными хищниками, возможно, даже охотниками за водной добычей. У некоторых горгонопсов известны отпечатки каких-то кожных структур на крыше черепа, трактуемых как электрорецепторы. Среди современных примитивных млекопитающих электрорецепторы есть у утконоса. Таким образом, подобные горгонопсы могли охотиться в воде. Размеры от 60—70 см до 4 и более метров (длина черепа от 10—12 до 60 см, возможно, более). Обнаружены в средне-позднепермских отложениях Южной и Восточной Африки (большинство находок), Восточной Европы (преимущественно север Европейской России). Неописанные остатки найдены также в Южной Америке, Нигере и Китае. Отпечатки следов обнаружены в Италии. Самые древние горгонопсии происходят из средней перми Приуралья - это фтинозухии, ранее включавшиеся в состав сборной группы "эотериодонтов", а сейчас сближаемые с рубиджеидами. С другой стороны, из Южной Африки горгонопсы известны уже из зоны Eodicynodon. Не исключено, что рубиджеиды возникли в Северном Полушарии, а горгонопсиды - в Южном и позднее мигрировали на север. Наиболее известные представители — собственно горгонопс, клеландина, элурогнат, лиценопс, рубиджея, диногоргон, арктопс, арктогнат, ционозавр (Южная Африка), иностранцевия, православлевия, вяткогоргон, завроктон, зухогоргон (Россия). Количество родов в старых исследованиях достигало 30, современная ревизия группы (Е. Гебауэр, 2007) сократила их число до 10-15. Дело в том, что многие южноафриканские горгонопсы были описаны по остаткам молодых особей либо особей разного размера как особые роды. В Восточной Европе горгонопсы исчезли незадолго до конца пермского периода — в терминальных пермских слоях (вязниковский комплекс) они не обнаружены. В Южной Африке они дожили до пермотриасовой границы, но из терминальных слоев известны только рубиджеиды, отличавшиеся короткой высокой мордой и очень длинными саблевидными клыками — они охотились на дицинодонтов. Классификация (по М.Ф. Ивахненко, 2008): *''Инфраотряд Gorgonopida'' *Надсемейство Rubigeoidea - Семейство Phthinosuchidae (Фтинозухии) - Семейство Rubigeidae (Рубиджеи) - Семейство Inostranceviidae (Иностранцевии) *Надсемейство Gorgonopioidea - Семейство Galesuchidae - Семейство Cyonosauridae (Ционозавры) - Семейство Gorgonopidae (Горгонопсы) Другие авторы приводят другие классификации группы. Изображение:Aelurosaurus.jpg|Элурозавр (Aelurosaurus) — мелкий горогонопс из поздней перми ЮАР Изображение:Gorgonops head.jpg|Голова горгонопса Gorgonops whaitsii Литература * Ивахненко М. Ф. Тетраподы Восточно-Европейского плакката - позднепалеозойского территориально-природного комплекса. - Пермь, 2001. - С. 97-105. * Основы палеонтологии: Земноводные, пресмыкающиеся и птицы/под ред. А.К. Рождественского, Л.П. Татаринова. - М., 1964. - С. 259-268. *Ископаемые рептилии и птицы, ч.1. - под ред. М.Ф. Ивахненко и Е.Н. Курочкина. - М., Геос., 2008. - С. 128-141. Ссылки * Gorgonopsia * Eva Gebauer «Phylogeny and Evolution of the Gorgonopsia with a Special Reference to the Skull and Skeleton of GPIT/RE/7113 (‘Aelurognathus?’ parringtoni)» (диссертация с ревизией большинства известных родов горгонопсов) * Blaire Van Valkenburgh and Ian Jenkins «Evolutionary patterns in the history of permo-triassic and cenozoic synapsid predators» * http://www.suminia.com/page.php?15 Категория:Фауна пермского периода Категория:Терапсиды